


His words

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Our dead sun [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Spones if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: The testament was probably the part that none of them actually wanted to stay for. The reunited on their diseased captain lived, and sat on the dining room, staring at a layer that had no other function than read the paper in front of him in the most respectful and cold way possible.





	

The testament was probably the part that none of them actually wanted to stay for. The reunited on their diseased captain lived, and sat on the dining room, staring at a layer that had no other function than read the paper in front of him in the most respectful and cold way possible.

‘I, James Tiberius Kirk, wrote this in case I couldn’t reach any of you quicker than the disease could take me down. This is my testament, and all that follows belonged to me and now belongs to you.

To Jaylah, my collection of starships, to remind you that nowhere you are, you are never alone, and you can always count on a little ship and engineering. 

To Christine, my authorization into the archives of the federation about any type of medication, legal or illegal, federation or not, and the ownership of my project to include natives in medical supports.

To Carol, all the presents you have ever given me, and the ownership of my project to discover new technology that might or might not be into the moral code of our society.

To Nyota, the authorization to learn illegal languages and my personal recommendations to study dead languages from every single planet you so wish, together with every language books I archived during my years of life.

To Pavel, my recommendation for the captainship of the newest Enterprise, all my books about such subject and my personal archive of every single mission done, even the confidential ones.

To Hikaru, the ownership to my botanic project and the authorization to import any type of plants to it, even the ones not legal in any federation and non-federation planet, and my collection books about lost plants.

To Montgomery, all the different drinks that I did not have the pleasure to taste and a team to help you discover new formulas for every possible field you are expert about.

I hope you all do great with these small gifts, the only things I could give that were truly mine to give. Please, do all good you can with those.

I love you, and I always will. It is a promise I tend to keep.’

The layer rolled the paper again and nodded for the people that sat by the table. Their eyes moved to the doctor and science officer, waiting for something that did not come. The layer nodded for them to follow him, to take everything that belonged to them, and slowly all of them left the room, leaving the doctor and the science officer there, alone.

None of the two spoke a single word. They stared at the room around them, and waited for nothing. They had nowhere to go, no one to see, nothing to do. They felt numb, both of them, their thoughts and feelings connected by their touching hands. They hadn’t dared to move away since the last day. 

An hour.

Two.

Three.

The layer returned, alone. He sat down in front of them and reached for his pocket, handling them the small letter and leaving the room again. The two stared at each other before reaching for it and opening the small paper, carefully. 

There, everything was handwritten.

‘For Bones and Spock, my sincere apologies. 

I am sorry I couldn’t wait your arrival.

I am sorry I couldn’t be there to hold your hands one last time.

I am sorry I gave up before you came.

I am sorry I had to write this letter.

I am sorry I couldn’t dry your tears and old you together.

I am sorry I couldn’t give you more than I am giving.

I am sorry I didn’t say goodbye in person.

I am sorry I couldn’t see your eyes one last time.

I am sorry for moving away so suddenly.

I am sorry for leaving you alone.

I am sorry.

So sorry.

I love you more than you can imagine.

My heart hurts as I write these words, because you were supposed to listen to them, not read them. You were supposed to be here holding my hand as I gave the world my last goodbye. You were supposed to watch the life leave my eyes and my body go cold.

I couldn’t do it with you two, though. And for my own selfishness, I am sorry.

What I give you is everything I have in this house and this house itself.

I give you every single thing that wasn’t given to others.

I am sorry for leaving you two so soon, but duty calls.

I just hope that, while you are reading this, you two are together, because there is nothing that would warm my heart further than knowing that you two are fine and helping each other through.

Thank you for helping me all those years. Thank you for saving me so many times. I just couldn’t let you two save me this time. It had to be done. I had to go. It was time.

I love you.

Please, move on’

There was no one else there to listen the hiccups, to watch the tears fall, to judge the pair of old friends mourning the light of their lives.

Their hands never stopped touching, and the warm breeze coming from the window felt like a sign that everything would be fine, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> UGH IM SORRY I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED
> 
> SHIT


End file.
